Operation - Spread the Love
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: My answer to the Love Fanfiction FB group page challenge. Steph spreads the love all over town, but saves the best for last.


"**Operation – Spread the Love"**

**My answer to the Love FB group Valentine's Day challenge.**

**A/N: Spanish translation in ( ). **

** Text messages in Bold.**

** Character's thoughts are in ****_Italic._**

**Thanks to my Beta, Rainbow. **

**...**

I opened my eyes to see sunshine streaming through an opening in the curtains. I sat up and stretched, reaching my arms up towards the ceiling, then sighed. A glance at the clock told me it was time to start my day. It was just after 10 AM. Shaking off the fogginess of my mind without coffee, I smiled to myself when I remembered what day it was.

_Time to put the plan in motion._

I shuffled to the kitchen the get the coffee started and give Rex a special treat. Instead of a grape or hamster pellet, today I gave him the biggest, reddest strawberry out of the pack. He twitched his whiskers in thanks to me, grabbed his new found treasure, and scurried back into his soup can to do whatever it is he does in there.

"You are welcome." I said with a smile and went off to make myself presentable to the world.

After a shower, coffee, spending way too much time trying unsuccessfully to control my curly hair, and a second cup of coffee, I slipped into the dress I had picked up just for today. It was a little red wrap dress with a neckline that gave you a small peak at the goodies, and I got it on sale! After I applied my Jersey girl make up, I threw on my matching red FMP, and was ready to go.

_Step one... Pick up supplies._

I walked into Tasty Pastry and deeply inhaled the delectable smell. I sighed with pure happiness.

_Hm... My second favorite smell in the whole world!_

"Hey, Steph. Your special order is ready." Denise informed me.

I rubbed my hands together eagerly.

"Excellent." I laughed.

After the "supplies" were loaded in to my car, I took a few moments to personalize each box.

_Step two...The delivery._

My first stop, the Bond's office. I walked in to find the usual. Connie behind her desk working on her nails while smacking her gum, and Lula on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Damn! Well, look at you! You got your skinny ass all dolled up! You gonna try and pick up skips like that? Girl, they might come willing if you bend over. That dress is short short. I hope you didn't forget to put panties on."

I just rolled my eyes at her comments, and place a box on Connie's desk.

"Thanks, Steph."

I smiled back at Connie before turning and walking towards the door.

Connie yelled after me. "Hey! Don't you want the files on your new skips?"

I throw her a wave as I walked out.

"Well, what was all that about?" Lula remarked.

"Hell if I know, but looks like we got lunch out of it." She pulled the box closer and laughed as she read the note Steph had written on the box in red sharpie.

"What's so funny?"

Connie read it out loud to Lula. "Just want to spread the love with my girls. Enjoy! PS... Keep these away from Vinnie! Who knows what he would try and do with them. Gross!"

Connie and Lula both shuddered at the thought of Vinnie getting happy with the donuts.

"At least it's better than what he did to that duck." Connie pointed out.

"Hush your mouth, Girl. Your gonna make me loose my appetite."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Hmph." Lula replied as she stuffed a donut in her mouth.

Steph walked in to Trenton PD to make her next delivery. She placed a box on the counter as she rolled her eyes at all the cat calls and whistles.

"Really guys, is that for me or the donuts?" She smirked.

Eddie came up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Steph! I'm starved. Shirley has me on a stupid diet again." He said while patting his stomach which was hanging over his belt.

Someone must of hit the donut alarm, because cops started to fill the room.

"Hey, Cupcake. You miss me? Knew you would be back." Joe walked up and kissed her on the lips.

Steph was wide-eyed in shock at the kiss, but not at his remarks. She held up her hands and pushed him back, but he pulled her close with his hands now around her waist.

He whispered in her ear. "The boys miss you, too."

There wasn't an eye roll big enough to reply with, so she took a different tactic. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up to see him smirking at her. She smiled back before using her knee to say "hello" to the boys. She then walked off as the sound of laughter erupted from the room.

"Laugh it up jerks." Joe told the cops as they gathered around the donut box.

"What the?" He remarked as he read the note she wrote on the top:

**I just wanted to spread the love. Now, stop making bets on me, or give me my half of the winnings!**

As Steph drove to her next delivery stop, she smiled to herself as she thought about how she had shown Joe's boys just how much she had missed them. She pulled into a parking spot and went into the Clip and Curl.

"Hey baby girl!" Edna yelled out trying to be heard from under the dryer she was sitting under.

"Hey grandma." Steph kissed her on the cheek. "These are for you and the ladies." Steph placed the box on the small magazine table, then waved as she walked out.

"There's a note writen on here." Ester announced to the ladies who had gathered around the box.

"What's it say?" Edna called out.

"I just wanted to spread the love with my biggest fan and her girls. They're not Stiva's cookies, but enjoy!"

"Awe. Well, ain't that sweet." Edna smiled. "Now, pass me one, would ya."

Steph gave a little finger wave to the camera as she rode the elevator up to the fifth floor.

"Hey boys." She sang out as she placed the two boxes on the nearest desk. Soon she was surrounded by Merry Men who were whistling and remarking on their approval of her outfit.

"Hey Beautiful!" Les came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I knew you couldn't resist seeing me today. Let me show you how happy I am to see you." He snuggled into her neck.

"I can feel how happy you are." Steph remarked.

"Santos! Get off of her!" Tank boomed.

Les let go, but gave her an eye waggle as he looked her over again.

Tank walked up and picked up Steph in a big hug.

"Hi Big Guy!"

"Good to see you, Little Girl." He smiled at her. "Come to hang out with us?"

"Sorry, not today. I brought a present for my boys." She gestured at the boxes and walked off.

"She wrote on one of the boxes." Cal announced.

"It's probably a love note to me." Les stated as he pushed his way to the box.

"Usted? Todo el mundo sabe que ella esta secreamente enamorado de mi." Hector chimed in.

(You? Everyone knows she is secretly in love with me.)

"What's it say?" Tank asked over the laughter.

"I just wanted to spread the love with my Merry Men. You each hold a piece in my heart. PS... eat these quick before Ranger sees them!" Cal read out loud, then opened a box to find it filled with Boston cream donuts each in the shape of a heart.

Instead of riding the elevator down to her car, she used her key fob to go up to seven. She let herself in and sent a text to Ranger.

**Steph: 7 now.**

**Ranger: Babe **

A couple of minutes later, Ranger opened the door to his apartment to find Steph standing in the living room. His eyes darkened as he looked her over.

"I hear you gave away your heart to my men in the form of contraband." He told her as he walked over and stood close in front of her. Dangerously close.

"Only pieces." She answered. She was already breathing harder just having him this close.

He raised one eye brow to her in question.

"I saved the rest of it for you."

He pulled her tight against his body and kissed her deeply.

She was surprised she could speak afterward. She thought she had surely melted into a puddle or burned up in flames.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Batman." She whispered to him. "Now, unwrap your gift."

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
